She's a He?
by eatsleepblink
Summary: [PonyboyJohnny] When Ponyboy got a new girlfriend, Johnny wished he was as lucky as her. Be careful what you wish for, they say.
1. Samantha

**She's A He?**

* * *

**Pairing(s):** Ponyboy/Samantha, Ponyboy/Johnny  
**Rating: **T, just in case.  
**A/N:** Please read & review, I promise you this will be an interesting story. (:  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Outsiders. Only Samantha. So yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_So Johnny, meet my new girlfriend, Samantha."_

Those words were still ringing in my head when I was trying to do my homework. I wondered why it hit me so badly; I mean, when I first accepted the fact that I had a little crush on Ponyboy, I knew I had to learn to handle it if he really were straight and not interested in me. But it seems as if time was passing so darn quickly, now he even found himself a girlfriend!

She looks really good too. Her long blonde hair's always tied up, with her fringe clipped up to the side neatly. Her eyes were blue, not too blue until it looks fake, that's disgusting. It was quite light, you could call it turquoise, and it contrasted really well with her tan. She was average sized, not taller than Ponyboy, slightly taller than me though. She looks decent, but I didn't like her.

I mean, honestly, you'd expect me to like the girl who stole my best friend from me? Ponyboy and I used to do everything together, as scary as it sounds. Now it's as if Samantha's the only thing that exists in his life. I can't even go out with Dally; he's been M.I.A for a few days now. He's probably at Buck's.

Ponyboy's brothers took the news pretty well. In fact, they like Samantha. Two-bit was quite impressed (she WAS a blonde) when he met her, so was Steve. Nowadays, she's always hanging around the house after school, and I can't stand it.

Samantha doesn't like me, I can tell. She's always glaring at me whenever Ponyboy talks to me. It makes me feel good though, to know that she gets jealous. Ha! At least now she knows how I FEEL. Oh, wait, there's the door. I think Pony's back from his date. And I hear Samantha whining. Eww.

* * *


	2. Wish Upon A Star

**Chapter 2**

"Guys, I'm home!" Ponyboy shouted, looking around for any of his brothers. He flung his bag onto the couch and grinned with glee, "I brought Samantha!"

Soda popped out from the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Sam!" Soda had an apple in his hand, he was convinced he had teeth problems. "Hey Ponyboy!

"You're still eating apples?" Samantha asked, a little grossed out.

"Yeah, and I know you don't like them, but trust me," he munched onto the apple, "they're absolutely dee-lish!" He raised his eyebrows and Samantha laughed. "Anyway, I was just on my way to meet Sandy, so see you guys! By the way, Johnny's in the room!"

Ponyboy chuckled, then came into the room, Samantha just beside him. He grabbed me by my shoulders, and I pretended to be shocked. "You should seriously stop doing that, Pony! You scared the pants off me!"

"Sorry Johnnycake! What're doing here anyway?"

I smiled. It was so refreshing to see him again. "I've got some homework man, and I didn't understand what the teach was saying… care to help me?"

Samantha snorted, "You're so pathetic, it's basic algebra," she grabbed my paper and scanned it, "this is so first grade! How old did you say you were?"

"Give me back my paper!" I scowled. I was expecting Ponyboy to do something, but he didn't take sides. He just ignored us and played with a pencil he found on the floor. Geez, some friend.

"Ponyboy HAS said you were a little slow, but he never said you were dumb." Samantha bit her lips; "I could easily answer all these questions, with my eyes closed, even."

"Stop doing that to me. I'm way older, kid!" I screamed. I was very annoyed; I couldn't understand how she got along so well with the rest of the gang. She hated my guts, probably even more than I hated hers.

"You are? Wow, couldn't tell." She smirked.

What a bitch. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the paper. Ponyboy had found an eraser, and was fiddling with it uncomfortably. When I sat back onto the seat, Ponyboy looked up. "Oh, so you guys done talking?"

We didn't answer. I was a LITTLE pissed off with Ponyboy, I mean, why couldn't he see that Samantha's just evil. Love sure is blind.

"Sweetie" Samantha started whining again, "I don't like this place. Can we get out of here?" Ponyboy smiled widely.

"Alright, sugar, (god I hate him for calling her that!) I'll just, is it ok if I talk to Johnny first?"

She gave an annoyed "tsk" then walked out of the room. Ponyboy sighed, "You're not mad are you?"

"Oh, whatever for?" I replied, snobbishly.

"Come'on, don't be like that Johnny… you know you'll always be my best friend." I smiled, but I stopped immediately. "Best buds forever remember?"

Aww, I couldn't stay mad at him. "She's a lucky girl," I mumbled, "If she ever dares to hurt you though, tell me, and I'll make sure she gets hell from me."

"Oh believe me, I think she gets enough hell from you already!" Ponyboy chuckled. "Look… you wanna go to the lot? Just the two of us. We haven't been spending time lately…"

My face brightened up. "But what about Samantha?"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Ponyboy grinned. "Come on man, leave your homework."

Samantha didn't take it well though. She whined for about 10 minutes, but in the end, after smooching with Pony, (I didn't look) she left, without even saying bye to me.

It was pretty late when we reached the lot; the sky was dark and we could already see the stars. Ponyboy and I sat down in front of our favourite trees and leaned back, just like old times. We didn't say much, but we appreciated each other's company just the same.

"Hey Johnny, do you believe in shooting stars?"

My eyes widened, "What's that?"

"People believe that if you see a shooting star, and you make a wish, it might come true." He said, seriously.

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Oh, yeah… heard of em… I think they're just one of those myths."

"Haha, yeah, me too." Ponyboy muttered. I knew he was lying though, and I think he knew I was lying too. I've believed in shooting stars ever since I was a kid, but I've never saw one before.

"Wouldn't it be rad if we saw a shooting star?" Ponyboy smiled, "erm, even though they're myths." I nodded. He looked so adorable.

"I guess we just have to be on the lookout yeah?" The two of us grinned as we stared into the skies. We must've stared for pretty long as I kind of drifted into my own thoughts. I realized what was happening when I heard Ponyboy snoring.

"Samantha must've given him a rough day." I thought. I continued to stare into the sky, and I was quite shocked when I saw something flying. It was red, and orange, and I wasn't sure whether to believe if it was indeed a shooting star or not. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Oh my god! I wasn't dreaming! Quickly, I closed my eyes and made a wish. I wished that I was as lucky as Samantha. She always took Ponyboy for granted, and I hated that. After that I opened my eyes and smiled. I wonder…

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter's where all the madness begins. I won't continue until I get at least 5 reviews, so please, read& review. (: Thank you guys!

* * *


	3. The Switch

**Chapter 3**

I couldn't remember what happened the night before. All I knew was that everything was dark. Someone must've carried us home cause I woke up on a bed, soft and comfortable.

I rolled onto my side and yawned. The Curtis' couch was never this comfy. And since when were there pink, fluffy pillows? Something's up, but I didn't know what. I did however, had an urge to pee, so I got up, but I was so shocked, I screamed.

I heard someone's footsteps, and the door opened.

"Are you ok, Samantha? You look pale!" That woman, she thinks I'm Samantha? That's odd, I never thought we looked alike. "Honey… you need to rest. You tore up some of Ponyboy's pictures last night when he didn't answer your call… I left them on your desk."

I turned to look at the walls, and was quite disgusted to see so many pictures of Ponyboy. The walls were pink, so was the desk, the bed, the cupboard… man, girls sure love pink.

"Erm, thanks lady…"

"Lady?" She crossed her arms, "Is that how you treat your mom?"

"Mom? Oh, erm, sorry, thanks… mom."

The lady frowned suspiciously at me, then closed the door. What in the world was happening? Did I magically turn into Samantha or something? What happened to me then? My body… maybe Samantha's in my body. Wait, SAMANTHA'S IN MY BODY!

I knocked myself on the head and calmed myself down. That couldn't be it. After laughing to myself, I slipped into her pink bunny slippers, and dragged my feet to the toilet. "All I need now is a relaxing shower and…" I paused.

A shower. If I'm in Samantha's body… That would mean…

OH MY GOD, THAT'S NASTY!

I felt myself, a little grossed out, but I knew I had to. I had breasts. I don't see what's the big fuss about these lumps of fat though. In fact, they're pretty disgusting. I stared into the mirror and examined my face. A girl's face sure is clean.

When I finally decided to shower, I made sure I didn't look at myself. Ponyboy would surely freak if he found out. But I couldn't tell Pony, that'd be so weird. I had to meet Samantha. I wonder if she was freaking out.

Her closet's really huge. She had a lot of pink clothes, which was quite expected. I didn't even think about looking at the skirts, they're just disgusting. So I grabbed an old pair of faded jeans and a huge red t-shirt. I felt so uncomfortable, but I had no choice.

Her shoes were even worse. She had a thousand and one pairs of heels, and after awhile, they just freak you out. Women can never have too many shoes, I guess. WHERE WERE THE SNEAKERS? She didn't have any sneakers. Should I panic? I should panic! Oh my god, I'm panicking! I have to wear heels!

I grabbed the ones with the shortest heels (they were bright yellow) and tried it on. At first it wasn't so bad, but after a few minutes my feet began to ache. "And girls actually shop in these," I thought. I looked at myself in the mirror, and thought I looked pretty decent.

The journey to Ponyboy's house was AWFUL. My feet were sore, my head was throbbing and I felt really hot. I should've tied my hair, but I honestly didn't know how to do that. I could hear some Socs wolf whistling at me, and I was tempted to throw my shoe at them, but I remembered that I was a girl, and girls don't do that.

When I finally reached Pony's house, I knocked on the door, exhausted.

Dally answered it. "You are?"

"Water! I NEED WATER!" I couldn't help it.

He looked really amused. "Yo, Darry, some blonde maniac's at the door, says she wants water. Should I let her in?"

I could hear pans clattering, and Darry came to the door, wearing an apron with the words 'kiss the cook' on it. "Samantha?" He was pretty surprised to see me. Maybe he knew. "You wanna see Ponyboy?"

I nodded. Well, actually no. I wanted to see myself. But I couldn't say that.

"Who's this chick?" Dally asked.

"I'm Ponyboy's girlfriend." I answered, feeling a bit weird.

"What? Pony had a girlfriend and he never told me! I'm gonna show that-" Dally started mumbling as he went into the house, and into the kitchen.

"Come'on in, Sam," Darry smiled.

The house was pretty messy, as always. Darry was cooking eggs for breakfast, and I could see Two-bit already on the table, waiting for some. It was seriously freaky to see myself sleeping on the couch. I guess Samantha hasn't found out. I decided to take advantage of that by looking for Ponyboy.

"Samantha!" Uh oh, Soda spotted me. "How're you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Why are you so quiet today? You're usually full of dumb remarks." I kept quiet, "You're probably tired. Ponyboy's getting ready, he'd be out in a minute!"

Soda rubbed my hair then went back into the kitchen. I continued to stare at the real Samantha, who's probably in my body right now. I wonder if she dreams my dreams. Oh no, that'd be a disaster, seeing I usually dream about her boyfriend and-

"Hey Sam!"

I turned around, and was quite happy to see Ponyboy, all ready for school. I managed to squeak a 'hi'. I think we was expecting me to do something, cause he was standing really close. So I closed my eyes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Whoa, that felt good.

"Are you having a sore throat? You're behaving really strangely…" I shook my head, and smiled. Ponyboy then turned his attention to Samantha, "Hey Johnny! Get up man, you're gonna be late for school!"

Samantha opened her eyes, "What did you call me?"

"Johnny? Hurry up, I think Steve's out of the shower, you can use it next."

Samantha's eyes went big, she got up and stared at me. Then she looked at herself. "What's going on?"

I gulped, "Don't be alarmed… I think something happened last night and we need to ta-" before I could finish my sentence, she started to wail. Woo boy.

**

* * *

****A/N:** confused yet? i think the next chapter would come in handy. p.s, i know my grammar's really bad, so please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying my best not to get anybody OOC, so yeah. (: Love you guys!

* * *


	4. Oh Shut up

**Chapter 4**

Dally came running into the room, he looked a little annoyed. "What's happening here?"

I was a little worried, the last thing I wanted was the gang finding out about the switch, so I covered Samantha's mouth and dragged her into the bathroom.

"Whoa, Pony, she sure is a strong chick eh?" I heard Dally mumble before I closed the door. Samantha was panting; she looked like she was about to scream again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She screeched as she started to sob. "Why am I in that dweeb's body! This is so frustrating!" She started to flap her hands, you know, that thing chicks do when they're stressed. They honestly think it's so cute, but they really look like chickens when they do that.

"Will you relax and stop making so much noise? Something happened last night, I think we switched bodies or something. It's not like I don't want my body back." I paused, " And I'm not a dweeb!"

Samantha gasped, "YOU'RE Johnny? Oh my god! Eww! Get out of my body you freak!" She was really getting on my nerves, because she started slapping my shoulders, "You must've looked at me naked or something, didn't you? ADMIT IT!"

"Look! Will you stop being such a pain in the ass and LISTEN TO ME!" She took a step back and immediately went quiet; I think I took her by surprise. "Listen, I don't know how long we're gonna be stuck like this, so we need to try and act normal. That means, you have to be more manly, and I have to be more, eurgh, irritating."

"I'm not irri-"

I continued before she could finish, "Is there anything I should take note of? Any… girl stuff?"

Samantha examined me for a while, and I think she looked really disgusted. "Ok, firstly, what the hell are you wearing?"

"These were the only decent clothes you have! And that's not important, I-" She paused.

"And oh my god! You're not wearing a bra!"

I blushed as I looked down, "Erm, yeah, you gotta teach me how to wear them things."

"That's just gross! I'm not gonna let you abuse my body like that! We'll settle the clothes issue after school," She rolled her eyes, "Oh, before I forget, you might need to handle some, erm… stuff, maybe in a couple of days."

"What'd you mean?"

"I'm expecting my period soon."

I froze. "WHAT!"

"CHILL! Maybe we'd switch back tonight or something, don't worry. It won't come so soon. Besides, I don't have a heavy flow, so I think you can handle it." I kept quiet. "You have seen blood before right?"

I've seen blood before, definitely. But I never liked looking at it. It makes me sick. "I… I think I can handle it. I'll just call you once it, well, happens."

"I'll give you the tampons once we get out of here." She felt her, ok, technically my, hair. "Any guy stuff I need to know?"

"Nup, not any that I can think of. Except maybe… make sure you grease your hair every single day."

She frowned at me, "So that's the stuff you put on your hair. Ponyboy greases his hair too, and I find it sickening. But yeah, boys and their little habits…" She bit her lips, "I'm not looking forward to my shower."

"Gee, I wasn't enjoying MY shower too. I had to make sure I wasn't looking at myself!"

For the first time, Samantha chuckled. I've never heard her chuckle before; I've always thought she was incapable of laughing. I guess she's human after all. A really twisted one, but still human.

We stayed silent for a while, then I realized that Ponyboy might be having ideas. I mean, come on, his best friend and his girlfriend were together in the bathroom. Quickly, I took a deep breath and stared at Samantha, "Let's do this."

She folded her arms across her chest, "Alright. But you have to promise you can't touch me."

_Eww, who'd wanna touch you. _I felt someone whack me on the back of my neck. "Oops, was that out loud? Sorry."

**

* * *

****A/N: **thanks for reviewing guys! (:

* * *


	5. Guilty?

**Chapter 5**

The two of us entered the living room quietly; thank god nobody noticed we were gone. Darry was looking for the car keys while the rest were watching the television.

"Listen, I think we better not go to school today." Samantha whispered. She had a point. Besides, I rarely went to school, so I don't think anybody would mind. "Can you tell Ponyboy you're sick? Then you could come over to my house and I could teach you how to, erm, wear decent clothes."

I nodded as I signaled for Ponyboy to come over. "Hey Pony… _sweetie_… I think I'm sick," I faked a cough, "maybe I'll go home, I don't think I can make it to school."

Ponyboy looked a little disappointed, but he believed me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Rest well then, sugar. Maybe if you're better, we'll go out after school." We grinned at each other, then he turned to Samantha, "Come'on Johnny, if you don't hurry, we might be late!"

"Erm, I'm not going to school today." she cleared her throat, "My dog… ate my homework."

"You don't have a dog, Johnny."

"I don't? Oh, erm… Alright, truth is, I just don't feel like going. I don't think the teacher would mind. I'm too dumb and slow to understand what she's teaching any-" I glared at her. "Just help me tell my teacher ok?"

Ponyboy frowned. "Ok, fine then." He sighed as he sulked out of the house. I felt bad for lying to him, but I guess it was necessary, seeing I'm now stuck in his girlfriend's body, and I have absolutely no idea how to take care of it.

Samantha looked at me. "Let's go."

-------

Samantha's mom wasn't too happy when she saw her daughter with a guy. She was quite hesitant about letting us in, but after coming up with some story about me getting stuck with a guy for a science project, she gave in and opened the door.

"Your mom doesn't know that you have a boyfriend, I presume?"

"Well, no, duh! Parents are so old-fashioned. They think it's a sin if we have boyfriends at such a young age… blah blah blah."

We entered Sam's room and she immediately rummaged her closet. After a few minutes she threw something into my face. "Seen one of these before?"

I looked at it, puzzled. What was that? It looked like a tissue packet. "No."

"I've thought about it, if you can't even wear a bra, I don't think you can wear a tampon. So you'll be using that."

I examined it carefully. "You want me to use tissue?"

"What? Eww. That's not tissue, that's a pad."

My eyes kind of widened as I threw it onto the bed. "Ok, this is freaky. I can't believe I have to do this! I don't wanna be a girl… I want my body back!"

"Oh quit whining, I'm miserable too. Being a guy sucks." She flumped onto the bed. "Look, you'll probably be going on a date with Ponyboy later. Can we just tell him what's going on?"

I twitched. "He'll think we're insane. Forget it." Well, honestly, I didn't wanna tell him _yet_ because I wanted to know how it felt like to go on a date with Ponyboy. But I couldn't tell her that. "We'll just see how tonight goes. And if we're not back to normal tomorrow, we can tell Pony."

Samantha sighed. "Ok… now get up. You need to get ready for the date. And you still gotta learn how to wear a bra."

I couldn't help but groan as Samantha picked out a few outfits for me. God, I hate playing dress up.

-------

Ponyboy turned up after school (Samantha was hiding in the closet) and the two of us left hastily. I felt a little bad for Sam, but who really cares, I deserve this.

"So where'd you wanna go?" He asked me, our hands locked together.

"I thought we could go to the park or something, maybe watch the clouds." Ponyboy frowned slightly, baffled. It was then that I realized Samantha wasn't the sort who watched clouds. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that… every time we go on a date, you'd always insist on going to a posh place."

"I guess today's gonna be different." The two of us grinned wolfishly at each other. Damn, if only this was happening when I wasn't in Samantha's body.

The park was pretty empty when we got there, except for a few kids running around the fountain. I found the perfect spot under a shady tree and sat down, Ponyboy hesitantly followed.

"What happened to the real Samantha eh?" He suddenly asked as he grabbed my hand. Uh oh, did he know?

"What'd you mean?"

"I never thought you'd ever watch the clouds with me. And you have been pretty quiet all day. Are you sick, or have you just been hanging around Johnny?"

I guffawed. Trust Ponyboy to say something like that. "That kid's alright."

"He's my best bud, man. I know you and him don't really get along, but… well, I love the both of you to death, so it really sucks when you guys make me choose, you know?" Did he just say he loved me? Ok, maybe I'm overreacting, but whoa, that was deep.

"Yeah. It must be tough on you." I squeezed his hand. I honestly felt like I was betraying him. He really thought I was Samantha, and even though it felt good, it was wrong, and I knew it very well.

The two of us continued to watch the clouds, in silence, but we enjoyed each other's company all the same. I sighed as I wondered if tomorrow was going to be different.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Arrgh. Johnny sounds too much like a girl --

* * *


	6. Truth

**Chapter 6**

The two of us must've fallen asleep together as I woke up the next day in Ponyboy's arms. We were still in the park, but this time the sun was shining brightly. He was still asleep when I opened my eyes and I managed to gaze at him for a few minutes. He was right; people do look younger when they're asleep.

I yawned as I crawled closer to him, but then I realized that I was still in Samantha's body. And we had promised to tell Ponyboy about the switch. I thought about it. Maybe, just MAYBE, if I didn't meet Samantha today, I could still get away with it. With a sigh, I slid my hand across Pony's hair. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Ponyboy groaned and mumbled something about Samantha. His eyes were still closed. "Hey Pony, sun's up!" I whispered into his ear, and watched as his lips curved into a sleepy smile. His eyes opened slowly, revealing bits of greenish-gray.

"Hey Sam." He croaked, as he leaned in for a kiss. I smiled and let him kiss me on the cheek. I was still unsure about kissing him on the lips. Samantha would scratch my face, and trust me, with fingernails that long, I'd rather play it safe.

Ponyboy yawned. He stared into space for a while before gasping, "Oh my god! I stayed for the whole night! What time is it?"

I shrugged.

"Oh shoot! Darry's gonna kill me! And school- can we still make it for school? Quick…" He grabbed my hand and jerked me up, "Let's go to my place. You can freshen up there and, and we're gonna make it to school, don't worry!"

Worry? I wasn't the slightest bit worried. Ponyboy should take a look at himself. He looked like he was gonna blow. But come'on, it's just school, it ain't no biggie if he misses just one day. He's gonna get if from Darry though.

Ponyboy puffed as he yanked his front door open. "Back so soon?" Darry, who was reading the newspaper, said stiffly.

"You're not working today?" Pony asked, dumbfounded.

"I was too busy worrying about you last night that I took the day off." Darry made a funny noise in his throat. "Where were you?"

"I, I fell asleep in the park. I was just talking to Samantha…"

"You don't use your head, do you!" Darry roared, as he suddenly threw the papers into the floor. "Me and Soda were waiting for you all night, you could at least have the decency to tell us that you weren't going to show up!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"You're always forgetting and I'm sick of that! You're aware that we can't call the police or you'd be thrown into the boys home!" Darry breathed heavily, his face was red. Ponyboy just hung his head in shame, and when Darry noticed that, he sighed. "Pony, why can't you just be responsible?"

"I think I'll go out for a minute." I squeaked, as I hastily left. The two of them were constantly bickering, and it made me wonder about my parents. I wondered if they were waiting for me all night, contemplating to call the police or not. They were probably too busy fighting to care anyway.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted my thoughts. I turned and froze when I saw Samantha standing there. "Ok, bub, you had your fun. Let's tell Ponyboy."

-------

We had to wait for Darry and Ponyboy to finish talking before we got to enter the house. The three of us went into his room and Samantha pushed Ponyboy onto the bed.

"What's going on you guys?" He asked, wearily.

"Johnny has something to say." Samantha scowled. Ponyboy was stunned of course, but Sam was too stupid to figure it out.

"What he meant was that… something happened two nights ago."

Pony stared at me.

"I'm not really Samantha. And he's not really Johnny." Samantha frowned as she crossed her arms. I sighed, "I'm Johnny"

Ponyboy looked flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

"Something happened, and the two of us kind of switched bodies or something-"

"AND HE SAW ME NAKED!" Samantha screeched as she pointed at me. Ponyboy's eyes widened, he still looked stunned.

"Wait, lemme get this straight." He looked at me. "You're Johnny right?" I nodded. He paused for a moment then punched me in the nose.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You saw my girlfriend naked!"

"It's not like I had a choice! I wanted to shower!" I rubbed my nose as I glared at Samantha, who looked really proud of herself. "Listen, I honestly don't know how to change back! What'd you want me to do?"

Ponyboy growled for a while, but calmed down. "Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"You'd think I was insane."

"How'd you think I feel now? I just went out with my best friend, who's in my girlfriend's body. Oh my god!"

I really wished Samantha would just get out of the room, cause Ponyboy was close to tears, and I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything's fine.

"If it makes you feel better, I never kissed you on the lips."

Ponyboy sniffed, then turned to Samantha, "Johnny, I mean, Samantha, you mind if we have some time to sort things out?"

"Why can't I be here?" Samantha looked really angry.

"Just go, please?"

Samantha paused, then screamed. She stomped out of the room, cursing as she went along. Ponyboy stared at me and we both started laughing. "Told you she's a devil."

**

* * *

****A/N: **the talk's up next!

* * *


	7. There She Goes

**Chapter 7**

"So what exactly happened?" Ponyboy turned and asked me when Samantha slammed the door shut. I shifted uncomfortably, I couldn't tell him about the wish and the shooting star, as much as I wanted to.

"Dunno, I woke up the day before yesterday in Samantha's body."

"That's impossible!"

"Of course it is! I'm pretty freaked out too, man. Imagine, one day, waking up in some girl's body!" I paused. Only people like Dally would like that. Eww. "Worse part is, I KNOW this girl. And she happens to be YOUR girlfriend!"

"Thank god you told me all this." He sighed, "See, I was about to break up with Samantha."

Whoa, whoa, hold it! Was I hearing this right?

"I couldn't take it anymore! I thought if you liked her, I might be able to stand her continuous whining and splurging. But the two of you hate each other's guts! I don't blame you though, she's like a broken toy that won't stop talking."

Ponyboy sure can hide his feelings. I've always thought he was oblivious to the "Evil" Samantha. I guess that kid can use his head after all. If only he'd told me this earlier.

"But yesterday… when you were her… and the two of us were just watching the clouds and stuff, I honestly thought Samantha changed you know, changed to be the girl of my dreams. But it was too good to be true, I guess."

Oh my god! The girl of his dreams was someone like me? Pinch me.

"Anyway, thank god I didn't break up with her, or else I wouldn't have found out about all this." The two of us were silent for a while; we honestly didn't know what to say. We've talked about this kind of things before, but it was never this deep.

"Say something Johnny." He let out a faint laugh. "This is crazy. This has been one messed up week huh?" I nodded, and the two of us smiled, genuinely. "Wanna go catch a movie at the Nightly Double tonight? I thought about bringing Samantha, but well, it's pretty much over between the two of us."

"I'd love to!" He just asked me out! He just asked me out! Breathe Johnny, don't look so excited. "So how're we gonna tell Sam?"

Pony opened the door slightly and looked for her. Sure enough, she was sitting on the sofa with a bag of potato chips in her hand, watching the TV while chomping on the chips ferociously.

"I don't think it's safe." He closed the door. It was pretty amusing to see Ponyboy so afraid.

"Come on, I'M supposed to be the wimp here, not you." I got up and jerked the door open. Samantha glared at me coldly; she looked like she was about to tear me into pieces. Then she looked at Ponyboy, and suddenly her expression changed. She looked more… gentle.

"Pony sugar, look…" she ran towards Ponyboy and I could tell he wasn't too happy about it. "You believe that I'm in this wuss' body right? Do something about it before he touches me or something. I miss you so much, can we-"

"First of all, don't call me sugar." Ponyboy interrupted her. Samantha looked startled as she stepped back a little. "Secondly, Johnny is not a wuss, thirdly, I don't think he'd wanna touch you, and fourthly, we're over."

Samantha's jaw dropped open. Her gentle face was no longer there, she was now frowning. She paused to think of what to say, and ended up screaming, "WHY'RE YOU DUMPING ME! This jerk must've told you some stuff in the room! I want an explanation Ponyboy Michael Curtis!"

The two of them exchanged some words, which I'd rather not talk about and Samantha left the house bawling. Although Ponyboy looked quite hurt, I knew he made the right decision.

But then I realized… "Uh, Pony, if she's never ever coming back again, how am I supposed to get my body back?"

**

* * *

****A/N: **i have an idea for a new story. hehee. (: but anywho, i like this chapter. for once. whee. hope you guys like it just as much! ♥

* * *


End file.
